Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, OLEDs have been highlighted for use as display devices that generate various types of images via selective light emission from a matrix of pixels.
An OLED display does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display, and thus has a decreased thickness and weight. Also, OLED technology has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high brightness, and fast response time.